Nowhere Left to Run
by KateAmeliaJUdd
Summary: What is it that is happening in the woods near the home of a college student. When Amy goes missing, what is wrong? Can the Doctor save Amy and get her back and solve the mystery of the woods?


**A/N: Okay so I am not very good at starting stories and yet this is probably the proof. NO doubt there are a lot of mistakes in this chapter due to the fact that I literally had about half an hour to get it written up. Stepdad won't allow me on the internet when he is in the house, or even if he does there is always some form of argument about how I am always online so most of the time I don't bother. This set some time after The Lodger and yet before the final two episodes. Not sure when I will be next updating hopefully it will be soon. Let me know what you think and REVIEW I promise to reply to them all if and when I get the chance over the next few days. At the moment I am totally rushed off my feet, being forced to work 40 hours of Voluntry work a week by my parents whilst I try and find a job.**

**Rating: At the moment its staying as T, but that might change as the story moves on I am not really sure. I will let you know.**

Nowhere Left To Run

It was so very dark now the Full Moon had risen already, despite the fact that it had barely reached six. Katherine found herself wondering why the whole wood suddenly seemed creepy. She had walked through it on many occasions to get home from college each night. Only now there was something different about it all. Something felt strange. She was sure she could hear the sound of padded footsteps in the bushes on either side of her. Yet whenever she glanced around her everywhere was perfectly still and there was nothing around her that she could see.

The only thing that she could do was to put it down to the fact that she was feeling rather tired, it had been a very long day and no doubt it was just her imagination running away with her. That had to be what it was. Katherine's heart was racing in her chest. She knew that she wasn't alone in these woods. Part of her just wanted to break out into a run, yet wouldn't that just make things worse? She had always been told that if you ever suspected someone, or in this case something, of following you that you should simply just keep up the pace that you were going, as if you speeded up then wouldn't it just provoke what was following you to pick up the speed and catch up to you.

She felt a shiver running down her spine. She could have sworn that she heard the Howling of a wolf and the sound of feet just a few feet away from her. She couldn't face it anymore and just wanted to run. Yet there was something inside her telling her that it wasn't the answer. It was only as she saw a huge pair of yellow eyes staring straight at her and the soft growling, that sounded like an angry dog, that made her forget all about keeping up the pace she currently had and caused her to break into a run. She wasn't sure how her legs were managing to carry her so fast. She'd never felt so scared and tired before.

It was only when she was tucked up in bed that night that her thoughts once again drifted into what she had thought she'd witnessed earlier. It was something that she had no idea what to think about. She could have sworn that she'd heard the cry of a wolf in the trees and yet there more that she thought about it the more stupid it sounded. She'd lived by these woods for almost three years now and she knew for certain that there were no wolves around. She always seemed to get herself to come to the very same conclusion, that being that it was her imagination running away with her. Before her mother had passed away just a couple of years ago she'd always said that Katherine had a very vivid imagination.

The Doctor was frowning at the control Console.

"There's a reason for everything" he remarked

The TARDIS had just spun off the time line and was moving motionlessly across the transdimentional direction loops towards an undifferentiated focal point. It left the Doctor with little idea of when they might be going and where, and the more the TARDIS manoeuvred the less idea he had. You start knowing nothing and end up knowing less, he thought, there's a lesson there somewhere. All he could be sure about was that wherever and whenever it was going to be soon and that the TARDIS would have some reason for doing what it was doing.

"That's not the same as a purpose of course. People often confuse reason and purpose. A reason is simply an explanation. And everything has an explanation" Not for the first time he was suppressing the urge to thump the TARDIS.

Amelia had recognised all the signs. She had been carefully observing the movements, which were not proper movements and sounds, which were more like feelings, that the TARDIS sometimes made and the Doctor's reaction to them. What was happening at the moment suggested to her that TARDIS was again about to stop, or drop, or whatever it was that it did before she and the Doctor were able to go outside. Experience made her equally certain that the Doctor would have no idea what they would be facing when they opened the doors of the huge transdimentional Police Box, or better known as a spaceship under the name of TARDIS. It suddenly occurred to her that she had no idea what the letters TARDIS stood for. She was sure that he'd never told her. Yet she put that down to the fact that she hadn't ever really asked. At least that would have been what the Doctor would have said to her. She felt her lips curve up into a smile at the sound of the Doctor cursing the TARDIS and finally being unable to stop himself from kicking the side of it. Instantly afterwards he took his foot into his hand and groaned slightly.

"Doctor, where are we headed?" she found herself asking the question she'd been burning to ask for a good few minutes now. She ran her fingers through her soft ginger hair.

"What?" came the Doctor's reply. "How should I know. She won't behave herself. Anything that I say or do she doesn't respond to. Maybe its best to leave her to her own devices, ey" he said to her with a wide grin as he looked up at her.

Wow she looked stunning. He was sure that he had never really noticed her before. Maybe it was due to the fact that she's always had Rory, despite what she said about him he knew that she loved him. Only now that she didn't remember him, according to the whole of the human race, well any of those that knew him, he didn't exist. The time energy had seen to all of that. Sure he had tried to make her remember. Yet it had just seemed that she wasn't strong minded enough to keep him in her head. The Doctor swallowed the lump in his throat as he allowed his eyes to travel down her body. She wore that red Hoodie that Hoodie was always going to give him the memory of when she had tried to kiss him, well more like seduce him, in her bedroom. Her outfit was completed with a short grey mini skirt and those creamy boots that seemed to almost reach her knees. He found himself wondering whether or not she had even noticed him looking at her in such detail. If she had then she certainly didn't mention it. Yet wasn't that just what Amelia Pond was like? She was such a mystery to him, every time he thought that he understood her he seemed to find that he got that little bit further away from really figuring her out.

He must have had the look of daydreaming upon his face due to the fact that he soon heard her snapping her fingers at him. "Doctor" she said to him, her strong Scottish accent almost just melting his hearts. "The column has stopped moving" she continued as she spoke she pointed to the column in the middle of the console.

**A/N: Hopefully the next chapters will be longer. Anyway. Review and let me know what you think. Critism is welcome, although just don't be to horrid.**


End file.
